


Then You Can See The Other Side

by OswaldWS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But He Gets Better, Discrimination, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco Malfoy has to learn that everything he knows is wrong the hard way, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Friendship, Growing Up, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolves, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswaldWS/pseuds/OswaldWS
Summary: Draco Malfoy is eleven years old, he has just gotten his Hogwarts letter and he's sure he's no longer a kid.Draco Malfoy is eleven years old, his life was completely changed in an instant and the world has decided he's no longer a kid.(Werewolf Draco growing up in a world were he's hated for reasons he can't help and has to accept he might be wrong in some aspects. Maybe.)(Inspired by When The Wolf Comes Home by roachpatrol. It's wonderfuly intersting and my brain wouldn't shut up about it, so here we are.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Then You Can See The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When The Wolf Comes Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873916) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol). 



Draco Malfoy is eleven years old when he decides that he is grown up enough to go flying outside his home on his own. He’s not a kid anymore, he’s well on his way to becoming a proper wizard.

His Hogwarts letter arrived in the morning, and a euphoric feeling has invaded his body all day, no matter how much he ran around the grounds bothering the peacocks and chatting his mother’s ear off while she takes care of the roses. It’s only the promise of a future trip to Diagon Alley, to get both his supplies and a congratulatory gift, that settles him enough to sit down quietly during dinner.

Now, after what felt like hours of rolling around his bed trying to fall asleep, he’s sneaking out of his room at the high hours of the morning for an adventure.

It's not like there’s any risks really. The house is so warded that nothing could ever even dream of sneaking in.

If all else fails, he can always defend himself. Last week he had pushed one of the house elves crashing to the ground with his accidental magic, right after one had dared to try and walk into him. The creature had immediately started stammering apologies and shivering in fear, paying no mind to the awful bleeding scrape in its face. And, for a second, he had maybe felt a pang of regret. But his father had smiled at the show of power, praising the Malfoy magic of his blood showing itself so clearly. The praise had been enough to make Draco beam for a whole week. So surely, he did nothing wrong.

His father is always quick to remind him of the facts. They’re Malfoys, the top of wizarding society, the ones with the most power and influence. He’s sure that no one would even dare to hurt him.

Draco is too busy dealing with the excitement buzzing trough his veins and the feeling of the world at his feet to notice the bright yellow eyes that follow his every move as he flies his broom around the property.

It only takes a second of flying a little too close to the limits of the grounds for the dark figure to lunge at him and make him drop off his broom in the wrong side of the wards.

It only takes a second for sharp teeth to dig deep into his shoulder.

An alarm sound is blaring all around the mansion, loud enough to almost hide the sound of his screams.

Draco Malfoy is eleven years old when the world decides he’s truly no longer a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but just kind of getting the idea to take shape. Hopefully it's not as messy as it seems in my head! I apologize for any mistakes. Writing kids is terribly hard. Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated, especially since this is intensely not planned.


End file.
